A twist in time and characters
by random passager
Summary: My prince, O you if your heart accept, I believe it's best for us to leave this kingdom and build our ending elsewhere for too many people, possessed by envy, are trying to steal our story. A cross-over of Disney's Cinderella 3 and Shrek.


**A/N: This is a cross-over of Disney's Cinderella 3 and Shrek.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Cinderella and Shrek... and Rudolf, Nyan Cat and Garfield.**

* * *

The ship sailed. Cinderella's eye, still wet by the pain in her heart, raised. Her blue orbs filled with pity and sorrow went search for comfort in the distant sky. The illusion of a cloud castle reminded her the song about believing in dreams, which she was so attached to since childhood. Bullsh*t, she said to herself, those lyrics, that dance, they were nothing but foolish dreams. She was a woman now; she must grow up and face the facts.

The clouds dispersed. Her gaze fell onto a man, sitting on a wooden box, head resting in his right palm. Next to him was a white horse, tall and muscular, the kind of battle beast that one could not afford without a wealthy background. "The prince!" The man looked to where the voice came and stood up in surprise. "It's you!" Suddenly, the deadly trip to a future of a sad-ever-after seemed to flourish into a dolphin-boat romance under fireworks on the enchanted ocean of musics, mermaids, pegasus and pop-tart cats pooping rainbow. They met, they hugged, the temperature went hotter - and both of them knew that they were right to one another.

He. "What is your name?"

She. "Cinderella."

"That's is beautiful." He repeated the name as if going through orgasm. It made her giggle.

"What happened to you?"

"Last night, when you ran away, I went to follow you, but my horse and I got kidnapped and we woke up here. And what happened to you?"

So, it was not a problem of bad eye sight in the dark. Finally, she understood why the prince she found in the castle this morning was much uglier than what she remembered. "My prince, O you if your heart accept, I believe it's best for us to leave this kingdom and build our happy ending elsewhere for too many people, possessed by envy, are trying to steal our story."

"My dear, I'd love to, as long as you are with me. But my poor father and his kingdom, what shall I do if they get harmed?"

She looked back at the direction of the castle, thought about the birds and mice. She sighed. "Indeed, I'm concern about them, too. Then I shall go back with you. But we don't have to hurry; Fairy Godmother's magic only works up to midnight."

* * *

Meanwhile, the wedding horns blew. A lovely young bride appeared behind the opening doors. She nervously smiled to the crowd of people and clumsily walked to the other end of the hall. Taking large steps, she cautiously glanced at her mother who frowned in return. Unlike her sister, she prayed in her head that incidents, such as stepping on her dress or on Lucifer's tail, would not happen in today's life changing event. She had embarrassed herself enough time to learn self-embarrassment-suppressing skills, but in front of the gaze of thousands of people, it was new challenge. The stems of the flowers were already soaked in her hand sweat.

The groom waved at the people with a bright smile, swinging his blond shining hair from time to time. The perspective of getting his happily-ever-after exited him. At last, he can enjoy a life of a future king and a love life with a beautiful princess.

After the commitments, the bells of midnight rang. The groom jerked away with horror when he found himself kissing a red-haired ugly girl. The beautiful bride, where had she gone to? he asked himself, spitting every drop of saliva on the floor. The public stared in confusion. Did the man abruptly changed his mind? they thought.

The girl's mother revealed herself and recast the spell on her recently legalized son-in-law. An old woman with wing quickly flew in front of the groom and repelled the spell. Looked like the bad guys fell into the bad guys' own trap. Having the wrong main female character was already a headache; having the wrong male also, it was two negative yielding a positive. Bewildered, the bride stepped on her dress, then in a series, misstep on Lucifer, a cat in boots that looked like a slimmer version of Garfield, Garfield itself, pop-tart cat pooping rainbow on her face, a donkey and a dragon.

As chaos installed itself in the hall, the old women started an epic battle of wands. A spell to transform into chicken, a spell to transform into pigs. Soon, the crowd was half human, half animal. And by the time Cinderella and her prince arrive to the wedding - after saving the king who was locked in a dungeon - there was a whole circus welcoming their return.

"I will be back." The old woman with wings concluded before she and the groom jump into a flying carriage, pulled by a red nosed reindeer.


End file.
